


Рыжий финал

by Marlek



Series: Монохром [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Это просто природа ято - уничтожать всё вокруг.Бета: Llinlinn





	Рыжий финал

Сого переводит дыхание и глотает вязкую горькую слюну.

Ствол его базуки смотрит Кагуре в затылок.

Вокруг них оранжевым пламенем горит Эдо, отчего декабрьской ночью светло, как летним днём. Башня Терминала похожа на некстати загоревшуюся целиком свечку на именном торте. Сзади визжат сирены пожарных и полицейских машин; откуда-то слева слышится, как Хиджиката кричит, что нужно немедленно оцепить периметр и никого не впускать внутрь.

Кагура косится на Сого через плечо, не двигаясь, - только и видно, как зрачок в обрамлении синей радужки перемещается вбок – и этот взгляд намертво приклеивает к месту.

Её не было на Земле пять лет. Она стала выше и, даже если судить по фигуре со спины, наконец-то похожа на девушку, а не на плоскогрудую пацанку. Кагура стала старше. И опытнее. Они все стали старше и опытнее. Сильнее. 

Но Кагура – ято. Её брат тоже ято, и у него достаточно сил, чтобы убивать тех, кого он выбрал в противники.  
«Мне нужно стать сильнее, пока этот придурок играется в космического адмирала», сказала ему Кагура пять лет назад на этом же самом месте, недалеко от посадочных ворот Терминала.

«Ято становятся сильнее только в битвах», сказала ему девочка, ставшая для него чем-то большим, чем просто ловкий и быстрый соперник.

«Мне нужно защитить Гин-чана и Шинпачи», сказала ему ято и улетела убивать.

Но не успела вернуться вовремя.

Рядом с грохотом падает обломок стены – город разрушен и покорёжен буквально за пару часов яростной битвы, словно пластмассовый макет. Дома зияют провалами от взрывов; выбитые окна похожи на оскаленные рты; следы от пуль украшают стены вычурными загогулинами. Кагура рассказывала, что её планета похожа на пустыню, малопригодную для жизни, потому что любой дом там слишком легко ломается. Взрывается. Горит.  
Из-под кучи обломков неподалёку виднеется белый рукав с голубой каймой, вокруг которого растекается лужа крови. В нос бьёт запах горящего пластика и палёной плоти, кружит голову. Где-то на фоне голос Хиджикаты переходит в хрипы, но тот не замолкает, не даёт себе права остановиться – продолжает раздавать приказы направо и налево, перенаправляет медиков туда, где они ещё могут помочь, отдаёт распоряжения остаткам Шинсенгуми.

Он теперь главный.

По спине стекают капли пота, шарф кажется удавкой, а пальцы норовят соскользнуть, сбить прицел. Сого сжимает зубы и смотрит на заляпанные кровью тонкие руки, на неизменный зонтик и месиво кишок и плоти под её ногами, всего несколько минут назад бывшее сильнейшим человеком во Вселенной. Рассыпавшиеся по плечам длинные волосы Кагуры склеились, потемнели от крови.

Небо над их головами почернело от дыма и спешно покидающих Землю кораблей Харусамэ – они будут сражаться за главенство в космосе, подальше от безумия, устроенного братом и сестрой в Эдо.

– Ято умеют только уничтожать, это заложено в нашей природе, – говорит ему Кагура – будто бы просит её понять, как тогда, перед отъездом.

Глаза у неё такие же большие, какими он их помнил всё это время. Большие и безумные.

Сого нажимает на спусковой крючок.


End file.
